Revenge Is Sweet & So Are You
by ForeverLoveAlways
Summary: Oliver learns payback's a bitch. Sequel to I Get Even.


**Hey guys! So this is what you guys had been asking for since I published I Get Even in October. I know I'm kind late but...better late than never right? So. In almost every review I got for that story (which was amazing, I can't thank you enough), you guys asked for a sequel. **

**And here it is. I tried guys, but scaring Oliver is harder than it sounds. Well, actually, it sounds hard too...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Felicity walked into her office at Queen Consolidated, heels clicking. She looked at Oliver who sat at his desk, working on some business as usual. He raised his head to acknowledge her presence, then returned his focus back to his papers.

She sat down at her desk, powering up her computers, tablet, taking out some documents, getting ready for the day. It had been two weeks since the not-so-funny incident at Oliver's place. Okay, looking back on it now, it was a little brilliant. Not that she would ever admit that to Oliver.

But it seems like Oliver thinks she'd forgotten about the entire thing. But really, she was just being smart. Oliver would expect Felicity to pull something on him right after he scared her. He would see it coming. So she waited. Two weeks.

And two weeks was enough time to come up with good, well-planned payback.

It was nearing the end of the day, and she started to clean up, throwing things into her purse. She headed towards Oliver's office, who was in a meeting that she knew wouldn't end for another 10 minutes. Enough time for her to leave the envelope on his desk and get out the building.

The envelope contained a resignation letter. _Her_ resignation letter. Putting it right in the center of his desk so he couldn't miss it, she headed out, smiling.

Step 1, plant the letter: Success. Well, she guessed she had to give some credit to Digg. He had unintentionally given her the idea after all. The day after watching that stupid movie with Oliver, she had furiously told Digg what had happened.

* * *

_"And then the washroom door slammed shut, Digg. Loudly. Like so loudly. I didn't know what to do. And it was so dark, like pitch dark, I couldn't see anything, I was already scared because of the movie, everything was so quiet," she informed him, like it was the most traumatic experience she had ever had to go through, "and then that idiot jumps on me, practically humping me," Her eyes widened, cheeks turning slightly red as she backtracked, "well not exactly humping, whatever, and I just.." She huffed angrily. _

_Digg pressed his lips together in an effort to keep his cool. "You actually fell for that?" He asked, laughing. "Man, I have to give Oliver..." Digg trailed off once he caught Felicity's death glare. He immediately sobered, "I have to give him...a piece of my mind. Yeah, I mean, that wasn't even funny. Obviously," Digg swallowed, scratching the back of his head. Last thing he needed was to be on Felicity's bad side. He already felt sorry for Oliver._

_She sighed exasperatedly. "I should have known, Digg." She spun in her chair, smirking. "But I will get him back. I just don't with what yet." _

_"Well, Oliver isn't afraid of a lot of things." He shrugged. "Or anything, really."_

_"Yeah, but you know him well. There has to be something. You gotta help me out here Digg. Think."_

_"I don't know Felicity," he sighed. "Do you really have to do this? You know he was just messing around. Never thought I would actually say this, but I think Oliver was joking," Digg chuckled. "You bring that side out in him, and he even told me once, in one of those rare times he attempts to talk about his feelings. That he wouldn't be able to this without you so-"_

_He stopped when he saw Felicity's face light up. She stood with wide eyes and a smile creeping up on her lips. "That's it! I know how I'm getting my revenge."_

_Digg sighed. "Well, may the lord help Oliver." _

_She tilted her head, planted her hands on her hips. "Whose side are you on?" Felicity inquired, shooting him a look._

_Digg immediately raised his hands. "Yours," he replied quickly._

_Felicity smiled sweetly. "Then listen. So basically, this is how it's gonna go down. You said he needs me to help him with, well, everything, so I'm going to tell Oliver that I quit, and I'll have to be really convincing 'cause he's just gonna be like 'No you don't.'" she mimicked him in an unnatural deep voice, "But after he realizes that I'm actually serious, it'll scare him into thinking I'm leaving. We'll figure out the details later."_

_"We?" Digg asked incredulously, wondering when he got dragged into their love drama. One day, he swore he would just end up telling them to get a room. Or at least a fucking wall._

* * *

When I got home, I immediately headed to my bedroom and started packing, knowing Oliver would have seen the letter by now and then gone to the foundry looking for me, only to find Digg.

If Digg stuck to the plan and told Oliver that I was in fact, leaving, then Oliver would be here any minute.

A part of me felt bad for tricking him but a bigger part told me that it was simply a joke, just like the one he played on me. And really, what I supposed to do? Oliver was a hard person to actually _scare_, with what his ninja skills. And maybe, just a small, tiny part of me felt a bit cocky, to know that Oliver wouldn't be able to do what he does without me. My heart swelled at that piece of knowledge but I had learned a long time ago not to read too much into it. I just hoped that he would actually care enough to try and stop me.

As if on cue, a loud knock sounded at the front door. "Felicity!" Oliver yelled, and I grinned and then let out a deep breath, schooling my features to look calm, and swung open the door.

I met a confused looking Oliver. "Hey. What's up?"

"This," he said, raising his hand which held my letter, giving me a questioning look.

"Oh. That, yeah, I was gonna come by the foundry once I finished packing and explain but since you're here," I gestured for him to come inside. He stood there for a second, eyebrows furrowed and then slowly walked inside. I shut the door behind him.

"Felicity, I don't get it. Is it a family emergency? You've never mentioned your family before so I'm not really sure to think." He followed me into my bedroom where I had my suitcase propped up onto the bed with a few clothes already packed.

"Didn't Digg tell you?" I asked, folding another dress and arranging it carefully into the suitcase.

"He just said that you had to leave, but that he wasn't really sure why. I just assumed that it was maybe because of your family." I glanced at him, leaning against the wall, hands shoved in his pockets.

Time to get the show on the road. "No, Oliver. I'm leaving for me." I turned around to face him, sitting on the bed.

His expression changed from concerned to confused. "For vacation?"

"No. For a friend" I replied, meeting his gaze.

"I don't follow."

I sighed. "One of my friends called from Miami asking me to come over there. I've known her since we were kids and I wouldn't be where I am without her. When she called me, I realized just how much I miss her and how I haven't seen her in forever. I initially told her I couldn't but she convinced me, and Florida beaches don't sound too bad right now. So I'm flying out tomorrow night and I don't know exactly when I'll be back." She looked at him with what she hoped was a convincing expression. "Probably a couple of months. I mean, I haven't had a good break in, well, never."

I could see the panic and then anger start to set in Oliver's eyes as he pushed himself off the wall. "What do you mean _a couple of months_?"

"I mean, I booked a ticket for tomorrow and I'm supposed to come back on that date 3 months from now but I may stay longer," I said, getting up and grabbing some more clothes.

"Felicity." He grabbed my arm, turning me around. "Why didn't you tell me before? You could have at least told me beforehand."

"My friend just called me this morning. I didn't get the chance," I told him.

"So that's it, you're just gonna drop everything and go?" he asked, looking at me with hurt eyes. That alone was almost enough for me to drop the act.

"I'm sorry," I murmured, pulling my arm out of his grasp. I turned and walked to my closet, pulling more clothes.

"Felicity, please," Oliver pleads. "We need you here."

I turned to face him for a moment. "Well I mean, I'll still help you with everything." I carried my clothes to my bed, starting to fold them. "And you can call me whenever you want and besides, it's just a few months. I'll be back before you know it."

He blinked a couple of times, mouth agape. "No. It's not just _a few_ months, Felicity, it's _three_," he said angrily, as if three was a huge number. I had just finished folding one of my t-shirts and reached to put it in the suitcase when Oliver ripped it from my hand and tossed it onto the bed.

I whip around. "Hey!" I glare at him.

He just levels me with a pleading look that should be illegal because he could potentially get me to do anything with just those blue eyes. "Felicity, don't go. Please," he begged.

I turn around quickly so that he doesn't see me stifle a smile. The thought gives me more pleasure than it should. "I've made up my mind, Oliver. I'm going."

I feel a hand on my shoulder and I try not to let it affect me. "I can't do this alone."

"You have Digg."

"I need you."

"Like I said, I'll still help because what we do is important to me. It'll be like I'm here but just not physically there." I glance at him, and I know he's trying to think of an argument.

He sighs. "_Felicity_." So he's resorting to saying my name in the way that makes me melt.

"Oliver," I mock with a small smile.

"I need you here in Starling City," he says softly, his gaze firmly fixed on the ground, and he looks so much like a kicked puppy, that I give in.

"Really? How much do you need me?" I cross my arms over chest, pursing my lips.

Oliver immediately starts talking, like if he answers this question right, I'll change my mind and stay. "A lot. And you can have whatever you want. Anything. You name it. You can even have your job in the IT department back if you want." He pauses when I let out a loud laugh. "I'm serious Felicity..."

I fall back on the bed as I laugh at his confused but adorable expression. I wish I could get a picture of his priceless face. Oliver stares at me as if I've lost my mind. "I told you, Oliver." I prop up onto my elbow, grinning. "I get even."

Slowly, I see the realization dawn on him, and he lets out a relieved breath. "_God_, Felicity," he murmurs in disbelief, running a hand through his hair.

He exhales loudly and just as quickly, that expression morphs into one that I recognize immediately as the famous, Oliver Queen 'grrr' face. "That wasn't funny," he says furiously, glaring down at me on the bed.

I try to control my laughter. "_Really_? 'Cause I found the whole," I clasp my hands together in front of me in a pleading notion and imitate him in an exaggerated deep voice, "I neeeeed you, Felicity. Pleeeasee, Feli-"

"_Felicity_!" he groans, cheeks slightly red. "You're crazy," he mutters, wiping his hand over his face.

"I think the better term is 'fun'" but you know-"

"No, you're _definitely_ crazy." He turns, leaving, but her words halt his steps.

"You know, I think because you've never actually had 'fun' in your life, your definition of the word is a little-"

He turns, glaring at me, and I return it with a mock pout, trying not to laugh. "You're mean," he grounds out. That has me bursting out laughing until my stomach hurts.

"Oliver," I rasp. "Stop pouting." I smile widely at him.

"I don't pout." He narrows his eyes at me, "I actually thought you were leaving and-," he paused, staring at me. A smile creeps up my face.

"And what, Oliver?"

"And I-you had me..." he trailed off. I tilted my head, waiting. He exhaled sharply. "I was scared."

"Yes!" I fist pumped.

H shook his head with a small smile, and then, suddenly, his expression turns downright evil. "By the way," he smirks at me, looking illegally sexy. "I have had 'fun' in my life and I'm more than willingly to have some _fun_. With the right partner," he murmurs, advancing towards me.

I sit up on my elbows, and my mouth goes dry at the predatory look on his face. I stare at him for a moment, wondering where the hell that came from. If I didn't know any better, I would think he was trying to seduce me. I force out, "Is that a invitation, Mr. Queen?"

Planting his hands on either side of me, he leans down, grinning. He tilts his head, nose barely brushing across my cheek as his lips make their way towards my ear. I attempt to calm my pounding heart as he murmurs, "It's a promise."

My heart stops beating as he brings his lips dangerously close to mine, and then just as suddenly, he retreats. Shooting me a sultry smile that does uncontrollable things to my lady parts, he winks, and turns, leaving me wondering just how he managed to win.

* * *

**I really hope I did it justice, Not sure about this one. Lemme know what you think :)**


End file.
